Wiland
}} Wiland is the senior officer of the crew Booty Bashers and member of the flag Vanguard on the Viridian Ocean. History Wiland began Puzzle pirates in 2006 once in a while but started to play for real in 2007. He started to meet his old friends that he had on his old account, he joined his old mate and captains crew again that was named Naglfar. He started to train up his stats and became greater and after playing some time here he meets some more old friends, then he meets up with his old senior officers Xpimpettex and Babysweet. He joined their crew that was filled with lots of his old members and friends. He later made a crew named Bloody Pirate's but renamed it to Bloodiest Pirates because pirates were complaining about the spelling of the old name. However when Wiland and his first mate Babysweet got into a fight, it ended up with her leaving the crew and taking lots of their friends away. He decided to merge the crew and quit the game. After 1-3 months, he came back to the game and became friends with Babysweet again. He returned to Naglfar. After some time Wiland joined the crew named Great Balls of Fire. Wiland couldn't really decide what crew to be in so he changed around in lots of crews like What in the seven seas, Naglfar, Hail, Great Balls of Fire and Sweet and Sour. His friend Babysweet made her own crew named Unholy Justice which he joined as a senior officer and switched between that and What in the seaven seas where Andrax was in command. Then when Andrax merged the crew, Wiland returned to Unholy Justice and stayed there. He received royalty status in the flag after gaining a few alliances. However Wiland decided to make a crew with Andrax, who became captain, so he left Unholy Justice. Not long after, Babysweet decided to follow him and merged the crew into Nitrous Oxide which was the name of the new crew. They obtained a couple of new good mates. Now they're all fighting to become the best of all the seven seas. After fighting and struggling for the top of the crew list, they only reach the 4th best crew. That was when Wiland decided to quit the game. Not long after, Andrax quits also and gives the crew to Kory. When Wiland returned to the game, he found out what happened to his great crew. 110 members + dormant members had been expelled. He left Nitrous Oxide as he felt the crew was dead after lots of his friends and his captain had been expelled or left the game. He then joined Midnight Aurora and lost his title as lord of the flag. He joined Naglfar as the captain Legolars told him that he will be rewarded if he does a great job. But as on Wiland's side it was only if he did make the crew active and pillaged on theyr own. However this agreement was broken and Wiland left the crew. Wiland rejoined Midnight Aurora and did his work as a fleet officer. After a time he regained his title of lord and kept the work up. He started to increase his stats as he became a stronger pirate for the crew and the rest of the ocean. After a time in Midnight Aurora, he and a couple other friends found out that they wanted to make a new crew together as they didn't find it as free in Midnight Aurora as it would be in a crew made by them. He made the crew Devils in Disguise with his old mate and great friend Babysweet as first mate of the crew. They got a couple of other friends and members of their old crew to join them. After a short time the crew grew fast and its ranks filled out. They hit imperial rank real fast and tried to keep it like that. They had a problem with joining their old flag Imperial Coalition as they were in war with another medium sized flag. Wiland did not join Imperial Coalition with Devils in Disguise at the start as it would be bad to put a new growing crew into a war where they would be hunted and their ships would be sunk. But for now they joined Imperial Coalition and are there fighting for the respect on Viridian and in the flag. After a little time this crew never reached over 72 members, but after the time went the problems came up. people started to leave and the remaining officers and the captain did see little point in keeping the crew. They merged it into Midnight Aurora and did end the crew where it head been born in the first place, not long after Cunard (one of the SOs of DiD) and wiland ended with getting in a fight with the Senior officers of Midnight Aurora and ended with leaving and joined Naglfar. This was seen badly on from Imperial Coalition and did end with more anger, after a short time wiland found the game boring again and did find out that it was time to end the game. He then rejoned Midnight Aurora just to make people happy and did use hes last days well, 14.08.08 Wiland did quit the game with a great smile and it was the end of his pirate life. But good storys never got good endings,Wiland began playing again around December 08 he has been crew jumping alot under these times and not realy found hes place. Until Andrax made a crew named Booty Bashers later he made the flag named Beyond Fail Wiland was made SO inn the crew at the start and was later made into royle inn the flag but stepped down fast as he saw no reason on having 5 royles from same crew. Then later one of the other royles for removed becouse of hes little effort in the flag. It took this crew less then a month to get up to number 1# crew fame and less then 2 months to get number 1# flag fame. Now they are only fighting for staying at the top.